


dreams come true

by pumkiniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkiniall/pseuds/pumkiniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Harry more than a friend but he doesn't know how to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely human being   
> Hope you like this fanfic. Sorry if the grammar isn't that good.
> 
> Follow me on twitter? x
> 
> https://twitter.com/fcslouis

Nial loved sleep. It made him forget everything, forget the pain, forget that he couldn’t love who he wanted to love. Sleep let him dream. Let him believe that he was good enough. Good enough to love without getting hated on. He dreamt about his love to his best friend, bandmate, the one he wasn’t allowed to love. Not in the way he wanted to love the curly haired boy with deep green eyes. The Irish boy loved Harry but he was afraid of telling him. Niall was afraid of the truth. He knew he would be even more heartbroken when Harry told him he just loved Niall as a really good mate.

“Niall, Niall, Niall, Niall, Niall, Niall! Wake up!”

Niall opened his eyes slowly and saw a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at him. The beautiful eyes belonged to the beautiful boy Harry. 

“What is it Haz?” Niall was confused. Why would he have to wake up now? The show probably don’t start in an hour or so.

“We have to be on stage in ten!” Harry looked stressed. Niall just wanted to drag him down on the couch and kiss him passionately. 

“Uh, ok. I’ll come in two.” he said still tired but mostly just sad. He didn’t want to do the show tonight. The only thing he wanted was to sleep and dream about him loving Harry and Harry loving him. 

He had to do something, he couldn’t show that he was sad on stage. The fans would be so disappointed. The sad Irish boy decided to tell Harry how he felt in two weeks, after the tour was done. It seemed like a good plan.

When Niall left his dressing room and walked in to the huge room just beside the scene where the other boys were. The blond boy with brown roots hoped no one would notice how sad he was, but they did. At least Louis. 

“Niall, are you ok?” he said a little worried.

“Yeah, of course mate!” he tried his best to sound excited but he felt the tears in his eyes. Niall knew that they would start falling any second.

“I’ll be right back. Just gotta go to the bathroom.” he said trying his best to sound strong and happy. But he ran away towards the bathroom just when the tears started to fall down his cheek. He closed the door and laid down on the ground just crying quiet. 

He heard a soft knock on the door. He was pretty sure it was Louis. Louis knew about Harry, even though Niall hadn’t said anything about him in that way Louis still knew.

“Niall, please let me in” he said with his soft voice.

Niall unlocked the door and sat down on the floor. Louis came in without saying nothing, he just sat down beside him and held him close. He held him until Niall didn’t shake anymore. 

“I-I’m so sorry Louis” he said with a weak voice.

“You don’t have to apologise about your feelings and especially not when it’s about love.”

After a few more minutes in the bathroom, wiping away the tears the two boys walked out to the rest of the guys. Niall knew he had made everyone late for the show but if he hadn’t run away he would have destroyed the concert completely. 

Just before they were going on stage Harry came up to Niall.

“Hey, you alright?” he said kindly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Niall said trying to pull a smile.

“If you want to talk or something I’m always here. You know that right?” 

“Thanks Harry.” Niall got really happy just to hear those words from him.

The concert went well, Niall both pretended to be happy and actually was happy for a while too. The only time he crashed again was while they sang ‘Half a heart’. It hurt to sing that song especially when he and Harry sang together. They had sat next to each other so Harry had pulled Niall into a hug. It was nice, even though Harry just thought he was an emotional freak. 

When they came back to the hotel everyone got to their room. Niall laid down on his bed and started shaking and crying hysterical. He didn’t even know why because he thought it was better. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go to Louis because he didn’t want him to feel bad about Niall. Neither could he keep crying oceans and shake like crazy. Before the heartbroken boy thought about what he was about to do he opened the door, walked over to Harry’s room. It wasn’t until he had knocked on the door softly he realised what he was about to do. Niall turned slowly around and started to walk away when the door opened. 

“Niall? What’s up?” he heard a raspy voice say.

“N-nothing.” he didn’t turn around, he didn’t want Harry to see his red, swollen face.

“Niall, please. Come here. Please come in and tell me what you wanted to say.” his voice was soft and calm.

Niall didn’t answer he just nod and turned around. Harry saw the sad boy’s sad face. And pulled him into a hug while he closed the door behind them. Harry walked slowly backwards with Niall in his arms. They sat down on the huge bed.

“I don’t know how to say this. And I know you will hate me after this but I think you deserve to know.” the boy with the Irish accent said.

“Niall listen to me, I promise I won’t hate you. I promise.” the kind green eyes just looked at Niall.

“I don’t know how to say this but Ikindaloveyouverymuch.” he started shaking again. He knew that his legs wouldn’t be able to carry him but he didn’t care, he stood up and started to slowly walk away.

“Niall, wait.” Harry grabbed Niall’s arm and pulled him closer. So close that he was able to lean into a kiss. It was definitely the best kiss in Niall’s life. 

Niall could now be awake and still love Harry as a lover. He didn’t have to be asleep. He didn’t care what people said about him anymore because he had Harry and that was just perfect enough for Niall.


End file.
